


emo motherfuckers have snowflake fun

by Iamtiredofthisusernameshit



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtiredofthisusernameshit/pseuds/Iamtiredofthisusernameshit
Summary: Shuichi convinces Kokichi to join him in creating the perfect murderSPOILERS
Kudos: 2





	emo motherfuckers have snowflake fun

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, sorry if it's crappy, this is NOT a ship fic btw, so if you're here for that sorry bro  
> SPOILERS

Kokichi slowly opened his eyes, scanning his surroundings. He made notice of the strangely familiar place, panic started creeping in even though he didn’t know why. Being the undeniable evil leader, he remained as quiet as possible when standing up. His caution, however, was irrelevant considering that Shuichi was silently observing him in the corner of the room. 

“Morning Kokichi'' Shuichi said as he made his way to the purple-haired boy. Kokichi started backing up in the opposite direction, he didn’t know why but something was wrong with Shuichi. For every step Shuichi took kokichi stumbled 3 steps backwards. Until his back hit the wall.

“S-Saihara, morning my beloved” kokichi stumbled on his words, but quickly regained his confidence “I didn’t know you loved me that much, to actually kidnap me, how mean nishishishi” kokichi said expecting Shuichi to blush and correct him, but that’s not what happened, and Kokichi wasn’t as surprised as he should’ve been when Shuichi got out a gun from his jacket. “Oh no, my beloved is going to murder me. Oh, how sad” Kokichi started his fake tears but stopped when Shuichi made no comment. “You’re starting to bore me. I’m leaving” Kokichi stood up from the ground and started making his way to what he presumed was the exit. He took 2 steps before he started to fall. Shuichi approached him and lifted his head, Kokichi looked more irritated now. “Did you actually drug me? Who does that?” Shuichi blankly stared at him until he broke the silence “me.” Kokichi scoffed and if it weren’t for Shuichi holding his head up he’d most likely be staring at the ground. “Great, you stay quiet all this time, but only decide to be an ass now” Shuichi drops Kokichi’s head creating a thud that echoes throughout the room. “Owwww, you mea-” before Kokichi can finish his sentence Shuichi is pressing the gun against his head. “I am an evil supreme leader this kind of thing won’t scare me, silly Saihara” Shuichi proceeds to unlock the gun and press it further against Kokichi’s head “but that’s a lie” Shuichi says as he makes eye contact with the boy “touche Saihara” Shuichi smiles at the fact that he was already showing no resistance “well~ since I'm feeling generous I'll listen to what you have to say, but I have my conditions.” Shuichi’s smile immediately dropped “I have a fucking gun against your head, I make the decisions Kokichi” Kokichi gave out a loud sigh and slowly sat down. He looked up to the blue-haired boy and started crying “oh what happened to my beloved, is he possessed, he would never swear in my presence, who changed him so?” he continued crying. Until his tears abnormally stopped pouring “oh, he also drugged me and has a gun against my head. I am so scared nishishishi”

Shuichi suddenly grabbed Kokichi by his neck lifting him up. The gun was now discarded on the floor. “sh-shuichi ,,, I can’t,,,, breath” Shuichi pressed his neck harder “That’s just a lie, nishishishi Maki is always doing this to me I'm us-” Kokichi’s smirk dropped when he saw Shuichi’s eyes “SHUT UP, SHUT UP” his grip was now extremely tight and even with all his lying skills Kokichi wasn’t able to stop his body from shaking, and he unconsciously gripped Shuichi’s arms. “It’s h,,urting,,, sto,,p” Kokichi started gasping for air until his limbs became numb and he dropped his grip on Shuichi’s arms. Shuichi, used to the evil leader’s lies, continued holding him for a few seconds before coming to the conclusion that he had actually passed out. “For someone who was boasting about being used to it, you didn’t even last 4 minutes” Shuichi sighed and walked away, until he heard gasping from the ground. Kokichi was hyperventilating and clearly scared but somehow he still acted as if it hadn’t affected him, he smiled at Shuichi. Shuichi was about to comment on how he should stop looking so proud until he saw Kokichi’s hand grabbing the gun. “Oh” was all that left Shuichi’s mouth as Kokichi pointed it at Shuichi, his arms still shaking from both the lack of oxygen and the drowsiness. Shuichi had to admit, he was resilient. “Game over emo boy, nishishishi unlike you, I'm not scared of pulling the trigger” Shuichi smiled and strolled to Kokichi. Kokichi was taken aback at the sudden change of character. He looked exactly like the Shuichi he knew. Shuichi was now centimeters apart from him, when he had done that? Kokichi opened his mouth to protest their proximity when he remembered the situation they were in. the gun was no longer in his hands but pointed towards him. “Shuichi I” Shuichi looked at Kokichi before picking him up. “S-Shuichi, wait,I'm sorry it was a lie I wasn’t going to actually kill you” Shuichi looked at the boy in his arms “that’s wrong, if it was a lie you wouldn’t have said that you’re sorry” Kokichi looked at the ground “you are a great detective indeed, but what was I supposed to do?” Shuichi placed him on a metal chair and started tying him to it with the rope that was sitting next to it. “Hey, hey stop that” Kokichi tried to hit him, but the more he moved the more sluggish he felt. “Shuichi, why? What are you doing?” Shuichi examined Kokichi as if he was at a crime scene. He had to admit when he first saw the detective analyzing Rantaro’s death he found it fascinating, it sent shivers down his spine. However, the shivers he was feeling now were far from fascination.

“You bastard, what did you drug me with?” Kokichi said trying to lift his head to look at the boy in front of him “and I was your beloved a few minutes ago, it’s amazing how fast you betray me Kokichi'' Shuichi said “Well can you fucking blame me?” Kokichi said with amusement “never said I was,” Shuichi responded, and a part of Kokichi was grateful that at least he had slight common sense. “chloroform” was Shuichi’s late reply to Kokichi’s question. “What is actually wrong with you? Do you have any idea what those do t-'' Shuichi covered Kokichi’s mouth before he could finish his protest. Kokichi made muffled protests but the lack of air spoke louder than his pride and he regrettably started becoming drowsier. As soon as Shuichi took his hand out Kokichi gasped “For fuck's sake are you going to overdose me on fucking poison, what is wrong with you? I knew you were edgy but damn!” Shuichi stared at Kokichi as if he was the one drugging him “what did you just call me? You know what, nevermind, you’re not ruining this for me” Shuichi said, crossing his arms and sitting on the ground to have a better look at Kokichi’s face. Though he would never admit it Kokichi was grateful that he changed positions, because the drowsiness was making it very difficult to look up. “You know my memories came back” Kokichi perked up at his sentence as if it were bullets.”what does that mean?” Shuichi rolled his eyes in response to the boy’s change in manerism and proceeded to place his hands against Kokichi’s cheeks “hey, no, bad touch, what the fuck are you doing?” Kokichi tried biting his hand away, but felt ridiculous doing so, therefore he didn’t proceed with that idea “Kokichi, you’re really pretty” Shuichi said flately but there was a hint of hatred behind his words “well thanks, I love that my appearance is what got me in this situation” Shuichi stared at him confused “oh no, don’t get me wrong, I'm not doing this because of how you look, well partially, I mean you are really pretty so” Shuichi started getting off trail and it reminded Kokichi of the Shuichi he liked, which completely disgusted him. “Shuichi shut the fuck up, and get to your point” Shuichi glared at Kokichi “that’s an oxymoron which one do you want me to do?” Kokichi ticked his tongue “I asked for Shuichi, not sassy Shuichi, god what is with your attitude, my beloved Saihara would never be such a jerk.” Shuichi allowed himself to laugh at that “that is exactly my point, the reason I am doing this is because I am now more myself than ever” Kokichi stared at him as if he had said the funniest thing in the world “excuse me? You drug me, with fucking chromfone, tie me up, kidnap me, point a fucking gun at me. Because you have found yourself? Who do you think you are?” Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s face and dragged him down until they were touching noses. Kokichi bent down uncomfortably as part of his chest touched the cold surface of the metal chair. “oh fuck” Kokichi gasped. Shuichi looked at Kokichi with big unfaltering yellow eyes, this made the other attempt to squirm out of his grip “it means that I can finally do what I came here to do” Kokichi’s arms were still tied to the back of the chair, making the rope dig into his wrists “you know this actually really hurts” Shuichi let out a grin, that had it been any other circumstance Kokichi would have thought of as cute, but now it made him want to puke “but that’s just a lie right?” Kokichi’s nose tingles where they had touched “ew gross” Shuichi glared at him “okay so here’s what we’re going to do” he said as he picked the gun out of his pocket and pointed it towards Kokichi “ho-ly shit, this is getting old” Kokichi said with an exasperated sigh “shut up and listen, I’ll make it less painful if you do” Shuichi said picking the other’s attention “okay, I'm interested” Shuichi stood up towering over Kokichi “wait…” Kokichi started to panic at the sudden change of power “You’re going to help me create the perfect crime scene” Shuichi said as he placed his hands on Kokichi’s face “no, no way” Kokichi pressed his lips together trying to hold in his feelings as much as possible. He had managed to lie this far, he can’t seem scared now. When Shuichi started pointing the gun at him again Kokichi lost his previous composure and let out a sob. His pride as an evil supreme leader would never allow him to make that sound with truthness behind it. “Common Kokichi, this is perfect for you. You get to leave this game as the most beautiful and thought out murder” Shuichi’s hands loosened their grip around his gun “I can take care of this” Shuichi said with a smile Kokichi had never seen in the detective’s face before, and it both scared and amused him, how someone’s face could look so evil. Though he knew the latter was because of the drugs. Tears started welling up his eyes and he did his best to blink them away. He was extremely scared, but mostly hurt. Shuichi was one of, if not the only person he trusted in this whole game. He had always been extremely cautious when choosing whom to trust. He undeniably made the wrong decision, heck, Maki was less scary than Shuichi right now.

Shuichi started growing bored at Kokichi’s lack of response, without a warning he grabbed Kokichi’s hair and pulled the boy’s face against his. “You are going to kill yourself” Kokichi’s mind started going hazy from the lack of oxygen his panic attack was allowing him. “I want you to kill yourself in an amazing way, I want to see your head working the way it did to survive, only to find a way to end itself” Kokichi felt bile rising into his throat. He quickly came to the realization that he’d not be one of the survivors, but he had not expected to, after Gonta’s and Miu’s death, he felt he shouldn’t leave this game. Shuichi was less than a centimeter apart from him now, staring directly into his eyes. “I’ll give you one last chance Kokichi” Kokichi hissed at the pain somehow completely forgetting his train of thought. “I can kill you now, torture you physically, or you can prove to me how psychologicaly strong and in control you are by doing it yourself” Kokichi couldn’t stop the tears now. He opened his mouth to beg for a different option but Shuichi interrupted him before he could “ I’ll give you 3 seconds to choose, or I’m choosing” Shuichi said as his grip on the gun tightened “fine” Shuichi looked at him unimpressed “what do you want to do?” Kokichi snarled “I’ll do it myself” he let out a forced laugh in habbit “if you do it you’ll probably fuck it up” Shuichi looked around hesitently “hah, I’ve been planning this for days, so don’t worry, if you can’t do it I’ll lend a hand”. Kokichi glared at him “So, what’s your plan, how are you gonna do it?” Shuichi said like a little kid excited to figure out a magic trick Kokichi felt power returning to him “that’s a secret you fucking demon~” Shuichi laughed maniacally. “Okay, okay, this is priceless” Kokichi glared at him again now growing to hate the boy more than he had thought possible, “okay wait here, I’m gonna get some scissors to get you out” but Saihara had proved him wrong “AS IF I CAN GO ANYWHERE YOU PRICK” Shuichi laughed at Kokichi’s response knowing full well it was his best come back considering his situation. Shuichi returned a few minutes later with the pair of scissors. “Alright I’ll give you 3 days, also, don’t try to run, that’d be stupid, and if you try to kill me, Maki will take care of you” Kokichi felt nauseous, the world around him started to spin. Shuichi looked at him with complete amusement. “You feeling okay there?” Shuichi asked as he finished cutting the ropes “dandy” he said as he slowly regained feeling in his arm and started rubbing them “that was a real jerk move, tying me up” Shuichi rolled his eyes at the statement “by the way, no one will believe you so don’t eve-” Kokichi cut him off as he left the boys dorm flashing him his middle finger “yeah, yeah, cause I’m a liar, at least I’m not an asshole” Kokichi opened the door to leave before he could hear shuichi’s correction.

3 days later the trial for Kaito begins, and Kokichi is still missing. It caused immense hatred in Shuichi, knowing his calculations were wrong, that Kokichi had managed to find a way to ruin his goal, his reason for joining this game. He started regretting not killing the boy himself, until he discovered what the other had done. He had inevitably managed to amuse him, he created the most perfect death, he managed to make his catch phrase cross through everyone’s minds, while still inevitably saving them. He had given Shuichi the feeling of despair and hope he had always craved. Kokichi was a genius, he was right in picking him, and in joining this game.


End file.
